Shadow
by Farrago
Summary: Das kleine Fiffyen Shadow ist plötzlich ganz allein. Es macht sich auf die Suche nach seinen Eltern...
1. Chapter 1

_Eine Pokemongeschichte, die von Pokemon handelt und nicht von ihren Trainern, die für Kämpfe durch die Welt ziehen. Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch. Bitte Kommentiert mein Schreiben reichlich!_

1.Allein

Warum hatten sie ihn alleine gelassen? Warum hatten sie ihn nicht mitgenommen? Ein kleiner grauer Fellball, nicht größer als ein Handteller stolperte verstört über den mit Ästen und Laub übersäten Waldboden. Es war helllichter Tag und Fiffyen war alleine. Sein sonst silbergrau glänzendes Fell war struppig und von Schmutz verkrustet. Wo war seine Mutter, sie hatte ihn doch sonst immer sauber geleckt? Und seine Brüder?

Keiner vom Rudel war mehr da. Seit Tagen lief es nun schon umher um nach ihnen zu suchen. Doch wohin es auch seine Nase drehte, der Geruch war alt und wurde immer weniger. Nun kam auch noch der Hunger dazu, der auch seit langen an ihm nagte. Wenn es nicht bald etwas zu fressen fand, würde es keine Kraft mehr haben und einfach irgendwo liegen bleiben, warten bis ihn einer von diesen großen Pokémon fand, vor denen es gewarnt worden war.  
Doch was konnte es fressen, es war noch so klein, kaum aus dem Ei geschlüpft, als es sich alleine wieder fand. Seine Umgebung veränderte sich langsam, doch Fiffyen merkte es nicht. Erst als es vor ihm nicht mehr weiter ging, erblickte es den kleinen Bach, der ihm allerdings wie ein reißender Strom vorkam. Dahinter lag eine Wiese, durchsetzt mit Beerensträuchern. Fiffyen hob die Nase in den Wind. Das roch wie etwas, das seine Mutter ihm schon mal zum Fressen gebracht hatte...

Doch wie sollte es dorthin gelangen? Wenn es größer wäre, dann könnte es über das Wasser springen dachte es... Doch sein Hunger war inzwischen zu groß, als dass es hätte sich von diesen Beeren hätte wegbringen lassen. Wenn die großen das konnten, warum sollte es das nicht auch können? Fiffyen nahm seinen ganzen Mut und seine letzte Kraft zusammen. Es ging einige Schritte zurück um Anlauf zu nehmen, zog seinen kleinen Körper zusammen um wie eine Sprungfeder nach vorne zu schnellen. Schon streckte es sich und flog durch die Luft. Wäre ein anderes Rudelmitglied da gewesen, hätte es das kleine Fiffyen von dieser Dummheit abgehalten, den seine Kraft reichte noch lange nicht für so einen Sprung. Mit einem lauten Platsch landete es mitten im Wasser.

Zum Glück war der Bach nicht tief und so gelang es dem Pokémon, sich an das andere Ufer zu retten. Jetzt konnte es außerdem an die Beeren, wegen denen es den Sprung gewagt hatte.  
Nicht lange und es hatte sich satt gefressen. Aber irgendetwas fehlte. Seine Mutter hatte ihm und seinen Geschwistern ein Tag bevor sie alle verschwanden ein kleines quiekendes etwas mit einem langen Schwanz und scharfen Zähnen mitgebracht. Sie durften damit spielen und danach wurde es gefressen. Das Fiffyen wusste das es auch solche kleinen Pokémon finden musste um nicht zu verhungern. Aber wie? Keiner hatte es ihm beigebracht. Als es darüber nachdachte, wurde es ganz traurig. War es das einzige Fiffyen auf der ganzen Welt, jetzt wo seine Familie es zurück gelassen hatte?

Als das Fiffyen seinen Gedanken nachhing brach klammheimlich die Dämmerung über die Landschaft hinein und ehe es etwas merkte war es von diesem unwirklichen Licht umgeben, das kurz vor der totalen Dunkelheit umherzieht und alles vor der Nacht warnt. Aus dem nahen Bach zog Nebel auf und nicht weit entfernt brüllte eins dieser riesigen Bärenmonster, denen man nicht zu nah kommen sollte, wenn sie hungrig waren. Fiffyen erschrak. Es wusste, dass das Rudel nachts jagte, doch selbst war es noch zu klein und zu unerfahren dazu. So lief es umher, bis es einen hohlen Baum fand, in dem es sich über Nacht verstecken konnte. Es gab darin keine Spuren von anderen Pokémon, so dass es sich sicher fühlte und hinein kletterte.  
Im Baum war es eng, aber auch wärmer als in der kleinen Höhle, in der es die letzte Nacht verbracht hatte. Fiffyen war vom vielen laufen erschöpft und jetzt wo sein Magen nicht mehr knurrte fiel ihm das Schlafen einfacher. Bald nachdem es sich eingerollt hatte dämmerte es weg und war schon kurz darauf tief und fest eingeschlafen...

"Shadow! Wo warst du? Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht!" Die warme Stimme seiner Mutter ließ Fiffyen aufhorchen. Es lag an seine Mutter gekuschelt, in der Höhle des Rudels, seine Geschwister in der Nähe. Seine Mutter fuhr ihm mit der Zunge durchs struppige Fell. "Du weißt doch, dass du den Bau nicht verlassen sollst. Dazu bist du noch viel zu klein und was hast du überhaupt gemacht? So dreckig habe ich dich ja noch nie gesehen!" "Grmph!" knurrte das Fiffyen wohlig. Es wollte gerade wieder einschlafen, als vor der Höhle ein Geknurre und Gejaule anfing, das in Windeseile zu einem gewaltigen Getöse anschwoll.

Shadows Mutter war schon auf allen Vieren und sprungbereit, als ein Schatten den Aufgang nach draußen versperrte. Der Rudelführer, ein großes und kräftiges Magnayen war in die Höhle gekommen. Seine Mutter, ebenfalls ein Magnayen wirkte klein gegenüber diesem Tier. "Menschen!", bellte der Rudelführer. "Versteck unsere Jungen!"

Dann war es verschwunden, doch der Lärm draußen ging weiter, jetzt vermischt von menschlichen Lauten und dem Donnergrollen ihrer Feuerstöcke.

Die Mutter sah nicht länger zu dem Loch in der Wand. Sie trieb die kleinen Fiffyen vor sich her, Shadow packte sie im Nackenfell, weil er der kleinste von allen war und mit seinen Geschwistern nicht mithalten konnte.


	2. Chapter 2

Als seine Mutter ihn so packte, erschrak Shadow so sehr, dass... es aufwachte. Wieder war es allein, in einem engen und dunklen hohlen Baumstamm gekauert. Leise wimmerte es vor sich hin: "Mama, Mama..." Tränen sickerten aus seinen Augen und überschwemmten bald die kleine Schnauze, liefen über sein ganzes Fell und zogen dabei helle Bahnen durch den verschmutzten Pelz. Nach einiger Zeit versiegten sie wieder. Shadow hatte sich in einen traumlosen Schlaf geweint.

Als er daraus erwachte war es schon hell. Mühsam kletterte das Fiffyen aus dem Baum und labte sich noch einmal an den Beeren. Shadow versuchte sich zu einer Entscheidung durchzuringen. Hier waren so viele Erinnerungen an seine Familie, doch selbst blieb sie verschwunden. Nur manches Mal bei Nacht, wenn er schlief, dann traf er sie wieder, aber diese Treffen taten ihm weh. Was er träumte machte ihm Angst: Lärm, Dunkelheit, aufgewühlte Erde und überall der Geruch von Menschen und ihren komischen Dingen. Und wenn er aus diesen Träumen erwachte, dann war er wieder alleine. Noch mehr alleine als vor so einem Traum. Doch was sollte er tun?

Seine Familie war nicht mehr bei ihm. Waren sie fortgewandert? Woandershin? Nur, warum hatten sie ihn dann zurückgelassen? Dem Fiffyen war klar, dass es alleine lernen musste, wie es klar kam. Niemand würde ihm dabei helfen. Und seine Familie würde es auch nie wieder finden, wenn es nicht einmal kleine Geschöpfe jagen konnte.

Er musste einfach weg, weg von diesem Ort. Doch wohin sollte Shadow sich wenden. Nirgends gab es ein Zeichen, in welche Richtung er gehen sollte und Shadow konnte es sich nicht den ganzen Tag überlegen, denn dann würde ihn die Dunkelheit wieder einholen und er müsste noch eine Nacht in dem hohlen Baum verbringen.

Das kleine Fiffyen saß eine zeitlang auf seinen Hinterbacken und dachte nach. Jede Richtung war genauso gut wie eine andere. Wieso konnte ihm keiner sagen, wohin es sich wenden sollte? Seine Eltern hätten sicher einen Rat gewusst, doch sie hatten ihn ja alleine gelassen, aus irgendeinem Grund…

„Am liebsten würde ich über den Himmel laufen können", dachte Shadow, „, dann könnte ich neben der Sonne herlaufen, es würde nie dunkel werden und ich könnte alles sehen…"  
Mit der Sonne laufen! Das war doch eine gute Idee. „Wenn ich mit der Sonne laufe, dann wird es nie mehr dunkel." Dachte das Fiffyen und machte sich auf den Weg, immer in die Richtung, in die die Sonne abends verschwand. Natürlich wusste es nicht, dass es etwas Unmögliches vorhatte, aber zumindest brachte es diese Entscheidung auf den Weg. Shadow folgte der Sonne. Dass sie sich trotzdem immerweiter von ihm entfernte merkte er gar nicht. Zum einen war der Wald zu dicht und zum anderen hatte die Sonne gerade ihren Zenit überschritten und begann erst langsam zu sinken.

Shadow lief etwa seit zwei Stunden immer weiter nach Westen, als der Wald begann sich zu lichten. Schließlich ließ ihn ein Anblick stoppen, wie er noch nie einen erlebt hatte. Er hatte den Waldrand erreicht. Vor ihm erstreckt sich eine unendliche Ebene aus Grün, das von der Sonne in einen smaragdenen Glanz gehüllt wurde, blitzte und funkelte, dass es schon fast in den Augen schmerzte. Da musste er also hin. Hinein in dieses Meer aus Grün. Nirgends Bäume, nur vereinzelte Hecken, unter denen er sich verstecken konnte. Das Fiffyen ließ sich von diesem Augenblick total gefangen nehmen. Nach einer Weile bemerkte er einen sonderbaren Geruch in der Luft. Eine Spur von Feuchtigkeit, die mit dem Wind über die Hügel und Berge weit am Horizont getragen wurde. Dieser Geruch holte Shadow in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Es würde Regen geben. Das hatte er ganz zu Anfang seiner Wanderung erfahren müssen. Schon einmal hatte es so gerochen, doch damals kannte er diesen Geruch noch nicht und wurde von einem Platzregen überrascht. Noch war der Himmel strahlend blau, doch auf dieser Ebene würde er keinen Schutz vor dem Wasser finden. Also beschloss Shadow sich zuerst einen Unterschlupf zu suchen und den Regen abzuwarten. Er lief am Waldrand entlang, bis es an eine Stelle kam, an der es nicht weiter ging. Eine kleine Klippe, eine gewaltige Schlucht für so ein kleines Pokémon trennte den Wald hier von der Grasebene. Also musste Shadow wieder ein Stück in den Wald hinein. Aber nicht weit, den es hatte Glück und stolperte nahezu über einen Haufen von Geröll und verwitterten Steinen, zwischen denen sich ein Hohlraum gebildet hatte, gerade groß genug für eine Hand voll Fell. Am Himmel tauchten inzwischen erste dunkele Bänder auf, doch Fiffyen war schon zwischen die Steine geschlüpft und machte es sich gemütlich. Zwischen den Steinen fand es dazu noch einige Insekten, Würmer und Nacktschnecken, die ihm, von der Feuchtigkeit munter geworden, eine kleine Mahlzeit lieferten. Was Shadow nicht wusste war, dass ihm seine Entscheidung sich vor dem Wetter zu verkriechen das Leben gerettet hatte. Weit über dem vom Wind zerzausten Gras flog ein riesiges Tauboss, mit gierigen Augen nach Nahrung suchend. Normalerweise labte es sich an Käferpokémon, doch den kleinen Fellball hätte es auch nicht verschmäht. Erwachsene Tiere griff es freilich nicht an, doch ein schutzlos umherlaufendes Jungtier war immer eine willkommene Abwechslung. Kreischend stieß das Tauboss vom Himmel herab, um kurze Zeit später mit einem fetten Rattfratz in den Fängen aufzusteigen und davon zu fliegen.

Leise begann der Regen auf das Blätterdach des Waldes zu prasseln. Shadow rollte sich ein und begann wohlig vor sich hin zu dösen.


	3. Chapter 3

2.Velvet

Am nächsten Tag war der Himmel grau und Wolkenverhangen. Zumindest regnete es nicht mehr. Shadow hatte in seinem Steinhaufen ruhig geschlafen. Zum ersten Mal seit dem Verschwinden seiner Familie hatten ihn keine Alpträume gequält. Wahrscheinlich hatte er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen, als er beschloss den Wald zu verlassen. Seinen ganzen Mut zusammen nehmend stand Shadow auf der Böschung, die den Wald von der gewaltigen Ebene trennte. Jetzt musste er es tun. Nach diesem nächsten Schritt gab es kein zurück mehr. Er schloss die Augen, setzte eins seiner kleinen Pfötchen vor das andere verlor auf dem glitschigen Untergrund den Halt und purzelte kopfüber die regennasse Böschung hinunter. Solange die Böschung triefend nass war und Fiffyen so klein, gab es wirklich kein zurück in den Wald mehr für das junge Pokémon.

Am Vortag, vom Wald aus hatte hier alles wie ein großes wogendes Meer ausgesehen. Beim durchwandern der Felder sah Shadow nun aber, dass keineswegs alles eine riesige homogene Masse war. An manchen Stellen hielt Moos das Regenwasser zurück und morastige Stellen bildeten sich. Zwischen dem Gras wuchsen Kräuter und Pflanzen, die sich alle im Geruch unterschieden, Brennnesseln und Disteln stießen an manchen stellen vereinzelt, an manchen Stellen in großen Polstern durch das Gras. Das Fiffyen lief durch eine grüne Höhle, die sich ständig veränderte, aber nie aufzuhören schien. Über seinem Kopf wog und peitschte das Gras im Wind, wobei es das Wasser abzuschütteln versuchte, das darum in einem stetigen Sprühregen auf die Erde fiel.

Shadow versuchte instinktiv unter den größten Pflanzen zu laufen um sich zu verbergen. Augen hätten ihn auch kaum wahrgenommen, da er sowieso kleiner als das meiste hoch gewachsene Grün um ihn herum war. Doch eine Nase konnte dieses Versteckspiel nicht täuschen. Da Shadow die meiste Zeit mit dem Wind lief, warnte er jegliches Kleintier vor seiner Anwesenheit. Seinen Durst konnte er an den Wassertropfen stillen, die an den Grashalmen klebten, doch nach einiger Zeit des Laufens fühlte er, wie sich eine Leere in seinem Magen breit machte. Zu Beginn seiner Irrwanderung hatte er natürlich noch größeren Hunger gehabt, aber wer wusste, wann er das nächste Mal etwas zu fressen fand.  
Shadow lief so schnell ihn seine kleinen Pfötchen tragen konnten. Jeder Schritt brachte ihn weiter von seiner Heimat weg. Plötzlich schrak es zusammen und überschlug sich fast, als es auf der Stelle stehen blieb. War da nicht eben ein Schatten gewesen, ein Rascheln im Gras das nicht von ihm stammte?

Shadow ging vorsichtig weiter, seine Pfötchen begannen von der ungewohnten Anstrengung zu schmerzten und er begann zu hinken. Vor ihm schien mehr Licht durch das Gras. Die dunklen Wolken, die während der ersten Tageshälfte über den Himmel zogen wurden zu weißen fedrigen Fetzen und die Sonne schien durch das sich lichtende Grün. Der Boden fiel sanft zu einer Senke ab, in der noch Wasser vom Regen der vergangenen Nacht stand. Wie wohl das angenehm kalte Wasser den geschundenen Läufen tat. Nach einer kurzen Zeit Ruhe stieg Shadow zur anderen Seite aus der Senke. Als er seine Schnauze durch die nächsten Grashalme schob, bot sich ihm ein unglaublicher Anblick. Von einem bis zum anderen Ende seines Blickfeldes erstreckte sich ein breiter dunkler Streifen, wie ein großer, träger Strom dahin fließend, bis in die Unendlichkeit. Die Wärme der Sonne ließ feine Dampfschwaden über der feucht glitzernden Oberfläche emporsteigen.

„Das ist eine Straße. Sie ist von Menschen gemacht!"

Shadow schrak zusammen. Wer hatte das gesagt? Verängstigt blickte er sich um. Neben der Stelle, an der er durch das Gras gekommen war saß ein Geschöpf, wie er noch nie eins gesehen hatte. Es musste hinter ihm her gekommen sein, ohne dass er es bemerkt hatte. Wieso hatte er es nicht gehört? Doch nun waren diese Fragen nicht wichtig. Was war das für ein wesen und was wollte es? Die Schnauze, schwarz wie Schiefer, war umrahmt von einer schneeweißen Mähne, deren lange Haare, durch den Wind zerzaust, bis auf die Brust und leicht über die Schultern des Geschöpfes reichten. Das Dichte kurze Fell, das den drahtigen Körper umspielte war ebenso weiß wie die Mähne und bildete mit ihr zusammen einen krassen Gegensatz zu der schwarzen Schnauze. Shadows ängstlicher Blick fiel auf die großen schwarzen Klauen, die die Pfoten dieses Wesens, groß wie Pranken, zierten. Doch noch auffälliger war das Horn, das zu einer Seite der Schnauze durch die Mähne brach, die Symmetrie des Gesichtes auflöste und über den Kopf des Geschöpfes ragte und genauso scharf in den Himmel schnitt, wie die ebenso schwarze Rute.

„Wer oder was bist du?", fragte Shadow von diesem Anblick stark verängstigt. Was wollte dieses Geschöpf von ihm? Würde es ihn im nächsten Moment anfallen und seine riesigen Krallen in seinen kleinen Körper schlagen um ihn kurze Zeit später genüsslich zu verzehren? Aber, warum hatte es ihn dann nicht schon angegriffen?

„Ich? Ich bin Velvet! Ich komme von den Bergen, dort wo du scheinbar hin willst." Bei diesen Worten erhob sich das Wesen und schritt auf Shadow und die Straße zu. Shadow sah nun, dass es nicht viel größer war als er selbst. Vielleicht überragte es ihn um eine Kopflänge. Die weißen Läufe ließen schienen fast schon zu lang für den im Gegensatz dazu kurz geratenen Körper. Dennoch verliehen sie dem Wesen eine gewisse Anmut und Eleganz. Andere würden vielleicht sagen, dass sich weniger Anmut als Hochnäsigkeit in den Bewegungen wieder spiegelte.

„Wa-wa-wa-was…?" versuchte Shadow zu stottern, doch Velvet fiel ihm ins Wort.  
„Hör zu! Ich beobachte dich jetzt seit einiger Zeit." Velvet machte eine kurze Pause bevor sie weiter sprach. „Und ich bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass du mich brauchst, wenn du dort ankommen willst. Du hast viel Glück gehabt… bis jetzt. Aber ewig mein Kleiner, ewig wird das nicht weitergehen. Hast du dir eigentlich schon eine kleine Mahlzeit gefangen, heute? Bestimmt nicht…"

Velvet umkreiste Shadow, der sich immer weiter zusammenkauerte. „Weißt du Kleiner, dein Mut gefällt mir. Ganz allein hier umherzulaufen. Eigentlich kannst du nicht sehr alt sein, denn sonst wärst du vorsichtiger und wahrscheinlich wärst du dann nicht so klein geraten.  
Unentwegt starrte Shadow dieses Wesen an. Ihm war immer noch nicht klar, was es von ihm wollte. Velvet waren diese ängstlichen Blicke nicht entgangen. Für den Anfang konnte sie sich die Unsicherheit des kleinen Welpens zu Nutze machen. Dazu sollte sie diese aber noch etwas schüren.

Shadows Augen folgte immer noch jeder ihrer Bewegungen. „Wahrscheinlich, ", dachte Velvet, „hat der Kleine bald soviel Angst vor mir, dass er keine Fragen stellen wird." Fragen waren etwas, was Velvet um jeden Preis vermeiden wollte, denn Fragen würden sie in jedem Fall an die schmerzhaften Geschehnisse der vergangenen Tage erinnern. Sie blieb direkt in der Sonne stehen, so dass Shadow seinen Blick von ihr abwenden musste, denn das strahlend weiße Fell blendete seine Augen.

„Komm mit!" bellte sie Shadow zu und lief einige Schritte, doch er war wie erstarrt, so gewaltig hatte das Auftauchen und Gebaren dieser Fremden auf ihn gewirkt. Als sie über die Schulter zu ihm zurück sah, bemerkte sie, dass er sich nicht gerührt hatte. „Sag mal Kleiner, bist du taub? Du sollst mitkommen! Oder willst du solange hier sitzen bleiben bis dich vielleicht ein Mensch findet?" Diese Worte drangen zu Shadow durch. Menschen! Sie waren schuld, dass er jetzt nach seiner Familie suchen musste. „Du willst, dass ich mit dir komme?" fragte er. „Aber wa…?" Wieder fiel sie ihm ins Wort. „Frag nicht so viel, komm lieber mit. Du hast doch bestimmt Hunger, oder? Wollen wir doch mal sehen, was sich dort drüben so finden lässt" „Dort drüben? Du willst doch nicht über dieses von Menschen gemachte Ding?" Angst vibrierte in seiner Stimme.

„Nun stell dich nicht so an! Sieh her!" Um ihren Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen ging sie stracks auf die Straße zu und setzte eine ihrer Pranken auf den dampfenden Asphalt. „Es beißt nicht!" Shadow setzte sich langsam in Bewegung und trottete zur Straße, allerdings in gebührendem Abstand zu diesem komischen Wesen, das ihm einen Schrecken nach dem anderen einjagte. Wenn dieses Tier ihn nicht fressen wollte, was wollte es dann von ihm und warum fing es plötzlich an ihm zu helfen? Hatte es nicht gerade auch etwas netter geklungen, wie wenn es sich sorgen machen würde. Aber wie kam ein wildfremdes Wesen dazu sich um ihn zu Sorgen? Ein letzter Blick auf die riesigen Krallen des Geschöpfes sagten ihm, dass es das Beste sei, wenn er momentan einfach nur tat, was von ihm verlangt wurde.  
„Was ist? Beeil dich ein bisschen. Komm, bevor ich es mir wieder anders überlege…"

Velvet stand schon mitten auf der Straße.


	4. Chapter 4

Langsam näherte Shadow sich der Straße. Was um ihn herum geschah machte ihm Sorgen. Diese Fremde, die unbedingt wollte, dass er mit ihr käme… Und dieses von Menschen gemachte lange Band in der Landschaft. Straße hatte sie es genannt. Menschen mussten sehr sonderbare Geschöpfe sein. Ein weiterer Gedanke blitzte in seinem Kopf auf. Und böse…  
Dem Fiffyen war nicht wohl zumute, als er seine Pfötchen auf den Asphalt setzte. Das fühlte sich so hart an, nicht so federnd wie der Waldboden. Langsam, wie ein Seiltänzer überquerte er die Straße. Er war etwa bei der Hälfte angelangt, als… „Hey! Wo bleibst du? Ich kann nicht ewig warten!" schall es von der anderen Seite. Aber Shadow hatte jetzt andere Sorgen. Warum bewegte sich dieses Menschending auf einmal? Ganz deutlich konnte er fühlen wie die Oberfläche unter seinen Pfoten vibrierte. Nun hörte er auch Velvet brüllen. „Komm sofort da runter! Die Menschen kommen!" Doch Shadow konnte sich nicht rühren. Er hat den Kopf gehoben und blickte wie gebannt auf zwei kleine Lichtpunkte, die ihn wie Augen anstarrten. „Na, prima!" Velvet seufzte. „Kleiner, komm da weg! Die Menschen werden dich finden!" Aber Shadow war von dem immer näher kommenden Licht immer noch wie hypnotisiert. „Das fängt ja gut an." Murmelte Velvet als sie umdrehte und noch einmal über die Straße lief. Das musste jetzt schnell gehen. Von hinten rammte sie Shadow und stieß ihm ihre Zähne in die Flanke. Gerade genug, dass er vor Schreck aufwachte und dorthin lief, wo Velvet ihn hinhaben wollte. Beide verschwanden im Straßengraben. Shadow wäre weitergelaufen, doch Velvet stoppte ihn mit einem Satz direkt vor seine Nase. Das Fiffyen rannte direkt in sie hinein und beide kugelten übereinander. Als sie sich voneinander befreit hatten konnten sie noch hören, wie das Auto wegfuhr und seine stinkenden Abgase riechen.

„Kleiner, du machst mir Sachen" doch diesmal konterte Shadow „Du hast mich gebissen! Warum sollte ich dir vertrauen, wenn du mich beißt? Außerdem habe ich auch einen Namen. Ich bin Shadow. Wenn du mit mir redest kannst du mich ruhig Shadow nennen." Er war wütend. Warum ließ er sich das eigentlich gefallen. Sollte sie in doch alleine lassen. Ihn hatte sie nicht gefragt, ob er überhaupt mit ihr gehen wollte. Er sollte einfach weitergehen. Shadow lief los, konnte dieses Vieh doch bleiben wo der Pfeffer wächst, jetzt wo es seinen wahren Charakter gezeigt hatte „Warte Klei…, Shadow! Ich musste dich beißen. Wärst du sonst von der Straße gegangen. Ich dachte eigentlich, so etwas würde nur nachts passieren. Die Menschen hätten dich gesehen, wenn du dort stehen geblieben wärst. Weißt du, was die Menschen mit dir gemacht hätten? Ich habe dir das Leben gerettet. Sie hätten dich gefangen oder schlimmer…" Velvet brach ab. Shadow hatte ihr zugehört. Nun sah er, wie etwas in ihren Augen blitzte. Schnell drückte Velvet die Träne weg und wechselte das Thema. „Du musst mir nicht vertrauen. Ich dachte nur, der Weg ist weit und zu zweit hätten wir es einfacher. Ich bin nicht viel älter als du. Höchstens drei Monde. Das Jagen von kleinen Tieren habe ich wohl gelernt und wie ich überleben kann, doch vieles was ich dir erzählen kann, weiß ich selber nur aus Erzählungen. Wenn du mich begleitest werde ich von nun an netter zu dir sein. Denk dran, vertrauen brauchst du mir nicht. Ich kann dir zeigen, wie du jagst und wie du essbares findest. Aber ich bitte dich um eins. Stell mir keine Fragen!"

Wie gebannt hatte Shadow den letzten Worten gelauscht. Vielleicht hatte er voreilig geurteilt? Velvet hatte mit ihm in leisem Ton gesprochen und nicht wie vorher gebellt und gebrüllt. Konnte sie es ernst meinen mit dem was sie sagte? Es gab nur einen Weg das heraus zu finden. In einem Punkt hatte sie Recht. Alleine war es schwer immer weiter zu laufen. Er sah sie an. „Ich habe mich entschieden." Sagte er leise.


	5. Chapter 5

3.Felder und Wiesen

„Ich werde dich begleiten, aber nur wenn du mir das Jagen beibringst." Shadow fragte sich, was sie wohl antworten würde. „Außerdem musst du mir sagen, was sonst nur nachts passiert." Velvet erwiderte seinen Blick: „Bitte stell mir keine Fragen. Aber das kann ich dir beantworten.  
Man hat mir erzählt, dass Nachts, wenn es dunkel ist, diese leuchtenden Augen so stark strahlen, dass sie sich in deinem Kopf festbrennen. Dann kannst du dich nicht mehr bewegen, nicht mehr denken und auch nichts mehr sehen außer diesem Licht halt. Selbst die großen Damhirplex soll es schon erwischt haben. Sie wären einfach da gestanden und die Menschen konnten sie so fangen oder schlimmer…

Nachdem Velvet geendet hatte liefen beide eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander her. In der Aufregung der vergangenen Stunden war die Zeit sehr schnell vergangen und die Sonne stand schon tief über den Feldern und Wiesen. „Hast du Hunger?" fragte Velvet mit einem mal. „Also ich habe Hunger und jetzt wäre eine gute Gelegenheit dir etwas beizubringen. Was kannst du denn schon?" Shadow guckte verlegen auf die feuchte Erde unter seinen Füßen. „Ich…äh, ich habe noch nichts gelernt. Meine Eltern haben mir und meinen Geschwistern das Essen gebracht."

Velvet knuffte ihn von der Seite. „Das kann nicht dein ernst sein! Du kannst doch nicht alleine hier rumlaufen ohne wenigstens etwas zu können!" In den Augen des kleinen Fiffyens standen Tränen: „Aber was soll ich denn sonst machen?" Du hast doch selber gesehen, dass ich alleine bin." Wütend und traurig zugleich wollte es davon laufen. Der Himmel über ihm begann sich in ein tiefes Rot zu verfärben, als die Sonne den Boden berührte. So schnell er konnte wollte Shadow hinter ihr her. Nur weg von dieser Fremden. Wie hatte sie nur so gemein sein können. Erst erzählte sie ihm, dass sie ihm helfen wolle, dann find sie einfach an ihn zu stoßen und mit ihm zu schimpfen, wie mit einem kleinen Welpen. „Ich bin doch kein kleiner Welpe mehr!" dachte Shadow, während er weiterlief. Schließlich war er ja schon einige Tage auf sich allein gestellt. Warum mussten ihn nur alle verlassen haben? Was gäbe er dafür sich jetzt an seine Mutter zu kuscheln, in einem schönen warmen Bau, mit seinen Geschwistern…  
Shadow war so mit seinen Gedanken beschäftigt, dass er erst spät merkte wie die Dunkelheit über ihn hineinbrach. Zudem war er von den Anstrengungen des Tages erschöpft und hungrig. Seinen Durst hatte er am feuchten Gras stillen können, doch Wasser konnte Fleisch nicht ersetzen. Als er sich kurz auf seine Hinterbacken setzte, um eine kurze Pause zu machen, spürte er das erste Mal, wie seine Flanken zitterten. „Warum habe ich bloß den Wald verlassen?" dachte er bei sich, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er diese Nacht wohl im Freien verbringen musste. Nachdem das Fiffyen sich etwas ausgeruht hatte beschloss es noch ein wenig weiter zu gehen. Über den Wiesen war es jetzt fast stock duster. Der Sichelmond konnte nicht wirklich genug Licht spenden. Die Luft, die am Tag angenehm über das Gras geweht hatte wurde nun, da die Wärme der Sonne fehlte kalt. Shadow begann zu frieren. In seinem Fell klebte immer noch der Dreck der letzten Tage. So konnte ihn sein Pelz nicht wärmen. Doch soweit er auch lief, er konnte keinen Unterschlupf finden. Alles schien wie ein riesiger Wald aus Gras. Keine Höhlen, keine Steine, einfach nur Gras. „Warum bleibe ich nicht gleich hier sitzen?" Shadow war entmutigt. Was hatte er für einen Grund weiterzulaufen? Hier kannte er nichts und bis auf dieses blöde Vieh, vor dem er gerade weggerannt war ganz allein. Also beschloss er sich da einzurollen und zu schlafen, wo er gerade war. Aus ein paar Grasbüscheln eine Mulde tretend ließ er sich nieder. Trotz seiner Müdigkeit konnte Shadow nicht schlafen. Von überall kamen Geräusche, die er nicht zuordnen konnte, der Wind trug ihm Gerüche zu, die er nicht kannte und die kalte Luft zerrte an seinem Fell. So begann er damit seine wund gelaufenen Pfötchen zu lecken. Schließlich taten sie weh und er wollte am nächsten Tag weiterlaufen. Nach einer gewissen Zeit, in der nichts passiert war, begann das Fiffyen nicht mehr so genau hinzuhören. Die Geräusche und Gerüche beunruhigten in immer weniger, denn sie blieben gleich. Es kam nichts Neues hinzu, wurde stärker oder verlor sich. Und dann konnte es sich einfach nicht mehr wach halten. Seine Augen fielen zu und es schlummerte ein. Es verging einige Zeit. Nichts geschah, doch dann fing ein Paar Augen ganz in der Nähe seines Schlaflagers das blasse Mondlicht ein und funkelte durch das Gras hindurch.

Velvet war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. Was hatte sie jetzt wieder angerichtet? Warum war der kleine Kerl weggelaufen? Hatte sie so etwas Schlimmes gesagt? Normalerweise lehrten Eltern ihren Jungen doch alles bevor sie sie allein ließen. Der Kleine war zwar wirklich noch sehr jung, aber sollte er wirklich gar nichts können? Das konnte doch nicht stimmen, oder? Doch dann viel ihr etwas ein. Sie gab ein würgendes Geräusch von sich als sie sich in Bewegung setzte „Die Menschen…" murmelte sie vor sich hin während sie Shadows Spur folgte.

* * *

_Ich hoffe, die geschichte gefällt euch noch. Denn sie ist noch lange nicht zu Ende. Der nächste teil wird etwas länger werden. Schreibt bitte Reviews, wie es euch bisher gefällt._  



	6. Chapter 6

_Das Kapitel muss jetzt etwas länger sein. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch.  
_

* * *

Das Magnayen trieb ihre Kinder vor sich her. Shadow, das kleinste unter ihren Jungen hielt sie sanft zwischen ihren Kiefern. Aus der Erdhöhle führten zwei Gänge. Durch den einen war der Rudelführer wieder an die Oberfläche verschwunden, den anderen wählte die Mutter jetzt um ihre Jungen in Sicherheit zu bringen. Der Lärm wurde immer lauter, je näher sie der Oberfläche kamen. Auf einmal rieselte Erde durch den Gang. Das Magnayen lief schneller und trieb ihre Jungen zu noch größerer Eile an. Dann brach die Decke ein…  
Ein Mensch hatte sich bis in den Bau vor gegraben. Grade noch rechtzeitig waren hatte die Mutter ihre Welpen in Sicherheit gebracht. Und dann roch sie es. Mit einem Mal blieb sie stehen. Die Jungen winselten und versuchten sich allesamt zwischen ihren Beinen zu verstecken. „Ruhe!" herrschte sie sie an. „Was ist das?" schrie eins von Shadows Geschwistern, das es der Mutter gleichgetan hatte und schnüffelte. „Blut!" raunte das Magnayen den Jungen zu. „Und jetzt seid still!"

Die Fiffyen taten wie ihnen geheißen war. Shadow rappelte sich auf, er war der Mutter aus dem Maul gefallen, als sie versucht hatte die anderen Jungtiere zur Ruhe zu bringen.  
Ein metallisches Geräusch drang in die Höhlenöffnung, dazu die Stimmen von Menschen. Ein Donnerknall zerriss die Luft. Irgendwo jaulte ein Rudelmitglied. „Kommt, sie versuchen sie aufzuhalten." Die Mutter wollte erneut nach Shadow greifen, erwischte aber ein anderes Junges und lief zusammen mit den Jungtieren aus der Höhle. Shadow blieb alleine in der Dunkelheit zurück…

Irgendetwas stimmte nicht! Dieser immer wiederkehrende Alptraum war gegangen, doch die Dunkelheit war geblieben. Eine Müdigkeit - wie Blei - hatte sich über Shadows Lider gelegt. Er konnte weder seine Augen öffnen, noch etwas mit seinen anderen Sinnen aufnehmen. Seine Ohren hörten nur die Stille und die Nase konnte keinen Geruch wahrnehmen. Seine Glieder waren zu schwer, als dass er sie bewegen konnte. Trotzdem konnte er fühlen, wie etwas um ihn herum geschah…

Das kleine Pokémon hatte nicht die geringste Chance. Es wehrte sich tapfer und verzweifelt, doch seine Bisse und Schläge verfehlten die geschickte Jägerin, die es verstand das kleine Monster auf Distanz zu halten aber nicht entkommen zu lassen. Mit einem gezielten Sprung und einem Biss ins Genick beendete Velvet das tödliche Spiel. „Du hast wohl gedacht, du kannst mir entkommen?" fragte sie in die Nacht hinein.

Velvet trug ihre Beute mit sich fort. Sie hatte Glück gehabt. Diese kleinen Rattfratze mit ihren scharfen Zähnen waren nicht zu unterschätzen. Und dieses war ein besonders großes Exemplar und dumm genug gewesen ihr über den Weg zu laufen. Sie war immer noch auf Shadows Fährte. Eigentlich müsste sie ihn bald eingeholt haben, doch in der Dunkelheit der Nacht sahen Entfernungen anders aus, als sie's tatsächlich waren. Mit ihrer Jagdbeute im Maul kam sie zudem langsamer voran als vorher. Trotzdem dauerte es nicht lange, bis sie wieder volle Witterung aufnahm. Aber da war nicht nur der Geruch des kleinen Fiffyens.

Das Wesen ging langsam auf Shadow zu. Es näherte sich auf zwei Beinen und fixierte den Schlafenden mit seinem Blick. Das buschige Fell seiner Halskrause wehte ab und zu in der böigen Nachtluft. In einer Tatze hielt es einen Fanden, an dem ein durchlochter Stein befestigt war. Diesen ließ das Wesen leicht hin und her schwingen. Dort vor ihm lag seine Abendmahlzeit. Diese leichte Beute konnte es sich nicht entgehen lassen. Geifer tropfte von seinen Zähnen.

Vorsichtig näherte sich Velvet dem Ort, an dem sie Shadow vermutete. Das ungemähte Gras stand so hoch und dicht, dass man nicht hindurch gucken konnte. Wenn es auch nicht viel war, was ihre Eltern ihr beigebracht hatten, so hatten sie ihr doch die Vorsicht gelehrt. Lautlos schlüpfte sie zwischen den einzelnen grünen Büscheln hindurch. Doch was sie sah ließ ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

Ohne zu überlegen was sie überhaupt tat ließ sie ihre Beute fallen und rannte auf das große Monster zu. Diese war so auf Shadow fixiert, dass es seine Umgebung gar nicht mehr wahrnahm. Velvet schnellte vom Boden empor. Mit einem kraftvollen Satz sprang sie dem überraschten Geschöpf in den Rücken. Diese verlor kurze Zeit seine Balance und taumelte. Doch nun drehte es sich um und griff Velvet an.

Sie hatte kaum Zeit zu überlegen. Das wütende Pokémon stampfte auf sie zu. Auf seinen zwei Beinen bewegte es sich erstaunlich schnell. Dazu war es fast dreimal so groß wie sie. Verärgert darüber, dass ihm jemand seine Mahlzeit streitig machen wollte schlug das Hypno mit seinem Pendel um sich. Velvet war schnell und konnte ausweichen. Im gleichen Moment konnte sie ihrem Gegner einen Hieb mit ihren scharfen Klauen verpassen. Das große Pokémon schien es nicht zu merken. Es dreht sich fast im gleichen Tempo um, wie Velvet um es herum fegte. Ihr fehlten Kraft und vor allem Ausdauer für einen Kampf wie diesen. Dieses Manko versucht sie durch Entschlossenheit wett zu machen. Kämpfte sie nun nicht mehr nur um Shadows leben, sondern viel mehr um ihr eigenes. Das Hypno setzte zu einer seiner Psychoattacken an. Zu seiner Überraschung schien diese aber völlig wirkungslos von Velvet abzuprallen. Sie wusste es nicht, aber sie hatte einen Elementevorteil auf ihrer Seite. Doch lange konnte sie das Tempo in dem der Kampf lief nicht mehr durchhalten. Bisher hatte sie es vermieden von dem Hypno getroffen zu werden, doch nun merkt es auch, dass Velvet immer langsamer wurde und ungenauer zielte. Bei einer ihrer nächsten Attacken stellte es ihr einfach ein Bein. Velvet fiel vorne über und landete unsanft im Dreck. Das jetzt riesig über ihr stehende Pokémon wollte sich mit seinem gesamten Körper auf sie schmeißen, als ein markerschütternder Schrei ertönte.

Stille! Beide Kontrahenten waren wie erstarrt. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde waren beide abgelenkt. In diesem Moment schoss eine dreckig graue Kugel zwischen sie und verbiss sich in ein Bein des Hypnos.

Die bleierne Schwere war in dem Moment von Shadow gewichen, als Velvet diese Monster angegriffen hatte. Er hatte den beiden fasziniert beim Kämpfen zugesehen, bis er begriffen hatte, dass Velvet um ihrer beider Leben kämpfte. Was machte sie eigentlich hier? Egal, sie war gekommen, um ihm das Leben zu retten. Und nun kämpfte sie verzweifelt um das ihre. In dem Moment, in dem er erkannt hatte, dass sie verlieren würde, beschloss er, ihr zu helfen. Es war kein Gedanke, der ihn zum Handeln brachte, sondern eher ein Gefühl. Ein Zwang, etwas zu tun. Er konnte nicht einfach weglaufen uns sie im Stich lassen.

Er hatte sein Rudel heulen gehört. Sogar oft in der Nacht, als alle verschwanden. Vielleicht konnte er es auch. Er musste! Velvet fiel, jetzt musste er schnell handeln. Shadow öffnete einfach sein Maul und ließ seinen Ängsten und Gefühlen freien lauf. Sie formten einen Ton, wie er schrecklicher nicht sein konnte. Dies war kein gewöhnliches Bellen oder Heulen. Dies war die gesamte Angst, die er seit dem verschwinden seiner Familie verspürt hatte. Dies war der Ärger, den er empfand, weil sie ihn alleine gelassen hatten.

Noch während er markerschütternde Ton aus seiner Kehle quoll setzte er sich in Bewegung und rannte auf die beiden Kämpfenden zu. Seine Zähne gruben sich in das maisgelbe Fell des Monsters.

Das Hypno erschrak und versuchte Shadow abzuschütteln. Velvet nutzte die Unachtsamkeit ihres Gegners und sprang an ihm hoch, doch bevor sie ihm zu Nahe kam erwischte das Pokémon sie mit seinem Pendel. Es hatte wild um sich geschlagen und Velvet mit einer solchen wucht getroffen, dass sie zu Boden ging und einen Moment benommen liegen blieb. Ein brennender Schmerz zog sich quer über ihre Schnauze. Trotzdem musste sie weiterkämpfen. Falls sie es nicht täte würde keiner von ihnen beiden den morgigen Tag erleben.  
Das Hypno hatte sich von Shadow entledigt, doch nun wusste es nicht, welche seiner potentiellen Mahlzeiten es zuerst angreifen sollte. Es entschied sich für das kleine Fiffyen, mit dem es sehr viel leichter fertig werden würde, als mit dem Absol, das so wild entschlossen auf ihn losgegangen war. Doch nun unterschätzte es den Kampfgeist von Shadow und die Schnelligkeit von Velvet. Shadow hatte einige Schritte zwischen sich und das Hypno gebracht. Aber nicht um zu fliehen. Er nahm Anlauf. Im gleichen Moment, wie Velvet ihm in die Haken biss, sprang Shadow los und traf das Riesige Pokémon mit voller Wucht im Bauch. Das Hypno viel hinten über und landete hart auf seinem Rücken. Shadow und Velvet bissen und traten so viel sie konnten nach dem sich windenden Körper. Mühsam konnte sich das Hypno aufrichten. Das war ihm zu viel Mühe für eine einfache Mahlzeit. Resigniert und mit Kratzern und Bisswunden übersäht floh es durch das hohe Gras.

Shadow konnte es nicht glauben. Ihm war nach jubeln. Sie hatten es geschafft. Sie beide hatten ein viel größeres und stärkeres Monster besiegt. Keiner würde sie aufhalten können. Zusammen würden sie alles schaffen. Er verlor keinen Gedanken mehr daran, warum Velvet ihn nicht alleine gelassen hatte. Er war nur froh, dass sie da war. Suchend drehte er sich nach ihr um. Aber er sah nur noch ihr Hinterteil, wie es zwischen den Grashalmen verschwand. Erneut keimte Verzweiflung in ihm auf. Was sollte das schon wieder? Wollte sie ihn jetzt auch verlassen? So schnell er konnte lief er hinter ihr her. Als er fragend ihren Namen rief antwortete sie nur: „Du brauchst mich nicht! Ich werde meine eigenen Wege gehen und dich alleine lassen, so wie du wolltest."


	7. Chapter 7

„Was sollte das jetzt wieder?" Shadow war ratlos. Diese Fremde setzte ihr Leben für ihn ein und dann tat sie, als wolle sie nichts mit ihm zu tun haben. Sie gab ihm ein Rätsel nach dem anderen auf. „Dort drüben liegt ein Rattfratz, falls du Hunger hast. Hol es dir, bevor es dir geklaut wird." Velvet lief einfach weiter.

„Warte, bitte warte!" bat Shadow. Ein flehender Unterton belegte seine Stimme. „Bleib stehen!" Und tatsächlich, Velvet blieb stehen, doch sie drehte sich nicht um.. Ihren Blick von dem Fiffyen abgewandt fragte sie schließlich: „Was?"

Shadow schluckte. Der schroffe Tonfall Velvets machte ihm zu schaffen, genauso wie das, was er ihr jetzt sagen wollte: „Danke Velvet… danke, das du mir das leben gerettet hast. Ich habe mich geirrt. Ich werde es nicht allein schaffen dieses Grasland zu durchqueren. Du hattest Recht. Ich hatte nur Glück… und ich kann wirklich nichts…" gab er kleinlaut von sich. Schluchzer schüttelten seinen kleinen Körper durch. Es wurde ihm bewusst, dass er kurz davor stand wieder allein zu sein. Als er vor ihr davon gelaufen war, war ihm nicht klar gewesen, dass es wieder Einsamkeit bedeutete. Doch nun wusste er es und er fürchtete das Alleinsein. Es zerrte an ihm und auch wenn diese Wesen, das sich Velvet nannte jedes Mal auf Streit aus zu sein schien, wenn es etwas sagte… Nein, das stimmte vielleicht gar nicht. Vielleicht verstand er sie nur falsch. Zumindest verstand sie ihn nicht, wusste nicht, was in ihm vorging und was er erlebt hatte. Aber wenigstens war sie da. Er war nicht ganz alleine in dieser riesigen, weiten Welt. Warum war um ihn herum alles nur so weit und endlos?  
Konnte es sein, dass sie ihm wirklich helfen wollte? Sie hatte ihm das Leben gerettet. Eigentlich konnte er das nicht mehr in Frage stellen. Und wenn er Glück hatte war sie vielleicht ganz nett, wenn er sie erst ein paar Tage kannte.

Velvet stutzte? Hatte der Kleine ihr wirklich gedankt? Oder bildete sie sich das nur ein? Nein, er hatte ihr gedankt und auch noch zugegeben, dass er im Unrecht war. Vielleicht war er nicht der kleine, dumme Welpe, für den sie ihn zeitweise gehalten hatte. Sicher, er musste noch viel lernen. Aber wenn er niemanden hatte, der es ihm beibringen konnte?

Was hatte ihre Mutter zu ihr gesagt, bevor die Menschen kamen? Der Gedanke drehte Velvet den Magen um. Menschen…

Ihre Mutter meinte immer, dass in jedem noch so kleinen Welpen das Herz eines Kämpfers schlummern kann. Velvet hatte sie immer so genannt. Aber der kleine dort? Oder doch…  
Am liebsten wollte sie ihn fragen, warum er hier alleine umher irrte aber dann würde er sie Fragen. Noch war sie nicht bereit dazu.

„Shadow," sagte sie schließlich ohne sich jedoch umzudrehen. „ich werde dir noch eine Chance geben. Aber du wirst nicht mehr weglaufen, wenn ich etwas sage!" Manchmal muss man den Kämpfer suchen dachte sie. Vielleicht zeigt er sich ja.

Shadow war froh, als er hörte, dass Velvet weiter mit ihm zog. Er brauchte nicht alleine sein. Schnell drehte er sich um und holte Velvets Jagdbeute. Noch hatte sich niemand daran gütlich getan. Als er zurück kam hatte Velvet sich gesetzt. Immer noch saß sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Shadow sah sie an. Warum drehte sie sich nicht um? Dann bemerkte er, wie eine Flüssigkeit in einem kleinen Rinnsal über ihr Fell lief und an einer Vorderpfote verschwand. Er schnüffelte. Blut! Er ließ das tote Tier fallen. „Dieses Monster hat dich verletzt!" Schrie er besorgt. „Es ist nichts." Antwortete Velvet. „Warum drehst du dich dann nicht um." schluchzte Shadow, der schon wieder fürchtete allein gelassen zu werden. „Willst du wirklich sehen, was dieses Ding mir angetan hat?" Fragte sie zurück. „Wenn du es wirklich sehen willst, dann guck hin." Mit diesen Worten wand sie ihm ihre Schnauze zu und sah ihm in die Augen.

Shadow erschrak! Quer durch ihr Gesicht klaffte eine tiefe Wunde. Das steinerne Pendel des Hypnos hatte ihre Schnauze über dem rechten Auge getroffen und eine Furche quer über den Nasenrücken bis unter das linke Auge gezogen. Blut verklebte das schwarze Fell. Es lief noch immer aus dem offenen Fleisch und wusch so den Dreck aus der Wunde. Langsam verkrustete es. Shadow erkannt, welches Glück Velvet gehabt hatte. Ihm zu Hilfe eilend hatte sie fast ihr Augenlicht verloren. Er war ihr wirklich etwas schuldig. Hätte das Pendel sie anders getroffen wäre sie jetzt blind gewesen.

„Siehst du, ich wusste, dass du es nicht sehen wolltest." Sprach sie weiter. „Zumindest wird das Vieh die Nacht nicht wiederkommen. Lass uns schnell diese kleine Portion Fleisch vertilgen, sonst bleiben wir trotzdem nicht lange allein."

Schweigend fraßen sie einträchtig nebeneinander. Nachdem die Beute verputzt war bestand Velvet darauf weiter zu gehen. Durch den Kampf und die knöchernen Reste des Rattfratz lag der Geruch von Blut und aufgewühlter Erde in der Luft und bald würden Schmarotzer angezogen werden, die sich eine leichte Beute erhofften. Ohne zu widersprechen folgte Shadow ihr auf dem Weg durch die nächtliche Wiese. Beide waren erschöpft und müde.  
Als sie endlich einen etwas geschützten Ort erreicht hatten, an dem sie den Rest der Nacht verbringen konnten, konnte keiner trotz der großen Anstrengungen, die sie hinter sich hatten, schlafen. Es war einfach zu viel passiert. Velvets Kopf schmerzte und Shadow war tief in Gedanken versunken. Er stellte sich eine Frage nach der anderen. Wo waren seine Eltern hingegangen? Wer war die Fremde und warum riskierte sie ihr Leben für seins? Die fehlenden Antworten auf diese und weitere Fragen ließen ihn wach bleiben und wenn er zwischen den Gedanken einmal in Schlaf sank, quälten ihn Alpträume, die ihn bald wieder erwachen ließen. Was er nicht wusste, war, dass auch Velvet Alpträume hatte, dass sie diese sogar sah, wenn sie wach war…


End file.
